Something Wicked This Way Comes
by beyond-grace
Summary: The student's powers are draining, they're having strange dreams, and a hidden room in the Institute holds a dark, terrible secret.
1. Default Chapter

Something Wicked This Way Comes  
  
Part I: The Secret Room  
  
Evan had learned better than to ask what was behind locked doors in the Xavier Institute. They had told him on several occasions if the doors were locked it was for the students own good. But if the door wasn't locked it couldn't hurt, could it?  
  
He smirked as he put his finger to one of the many locked doors. A sudden burst of marrow shot through his fingertip, filling the keyhole. Evan unlocked the door and looked around again. The coast was clear.  
  
The teen removed his new "skeleton key" and put it in his pocket, then walked into the room, being sure not to shut it completely.  
  
No lights lit his way, aside from that which poured in from the open door. "Where's the light switch?" Evan asked, finally sure of his solitude enough so he dared to speak out loud. His hands slide over the metal walls. They felt cold to the touch. In fact, the entire room felt cold.  
  
He tucked his left arm in his right elbow, and continued to search for the lights witch with his right hand.  
  
"Come on, come on," Evan groaned.  
  
"What are you doing in there?" he heard someone call from behind. Evan could tell by the slight hint of a southern accent and the pitch that it was Rogue.  
  
"Uh- I was skateboarding down here, and the door was open. I wiped out and my board went in this. room," Evan lied.  
  
"Geeze, Evan, when are you going to stop skateboarding inside the institute?"  
  
He could feel his face blushing, and was glad that Rogue could not see him clearly. At least what he had said was better than telling her the truth. All he needed was another lecture from Xavier, or worse yet his aunt.  
  
"Come on, Evan. Let's get Logan, or Mister McCoy, or someone who knows their way around down there so that you don't kill yourself before you find your board."  
  
"No!" Evan hesitated. He knew that if the two of them went for one of the adults that he would get busted. It wasn't easy having a telepath as a headmaster. "I've got to get it now. I've got a competition with Pietro in about an hour, and if I miss it he'll never let me live it down. You know how he gets, Rogue. Especially around me." He paused for a second. At least the part about the competition wasn't a lie. And Rogue knew that. "Please, Rogue. You know that if the Prof finds out I was boarding down here he'll ground me. And if one of the other adults find out what I've done they'll just watch me till someone can find the Prof."  
  
Rogue groaned in frustration. "Fine, fine. I'll help you. But only if you turn on the lights."  
  
"I'm working on it."  
  
He watched as Rogue entered the room and started to close the door behind her. The hinges creaked, echoing in the vast room. Evan wondered just how big this room actually was. The first time he had been in the entrance way he'd been astonished, and lower level rooms could dwarf even that. He stepped forward, and then the floor gave way.  
  
"Rogue!" Evan screamed as he started to slide down into oblivion. He didn't know how far he had gone. The lights that had once accompanied him from the doorway quickly disappeared. He struggled to grasp onto the floor, but it was too smooth to grasp. He wanted to shoot out a spike, but knew although it would stop his descent it would also reveal that he had been there. The teen decided he had no choice but to continue sliding to the bottom. Finally he reached a flat surface again. Evan rolled for a bit, and then shook his head, weary from his fall.  
  
"Evan!" he heard Rogue shout from above. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah!" he called back. He could hear his voice echo up the swirling slide. "I'm so busted," he whispered to himself.  
  
"I'm going to get someone!"  
  
"No! Just look around up there for some sort of switch or something. There must be someway to get up from here!"  
  
"We don't even have lights, you want me to find someway to get you up here now!"  
  
"Rogue, come on! And be careful where you step!"  
  
"Did you find your skateboard at least?"  
  
Evan shook his head. "No!" he called back. And he wouldn't until he returned to his room and looked where he left it.  
  
At the top of the slide Rogue found a button. She winced, not sure if she wanted to press it. If Evan was going to get her in trouble, she swore to herself she'd tell Jean that it was he who stole her underwear. Her fingers circled the button, and finally she pushed it. The room was immediately illuminated, and Rogue could see that it went deep underground, deeper than the rest of the mansion at least.  
  
As she started to observe the slide-way the floorboard that she was standing on lurched forward. Rogue grabbed onto it, trying to make sure that she too didn't fall. The lower she went the more lights turned on. Rogue guessed that if Xavier were doing his wheelchair would be placed on this platform while it descended deep into the bowls of the Institute.  
  
She could feel the temperature drop significantly. On the lowest of levels she could actually see her breath. She kind of wished that she had just left Evan down there and gotten someone. How did he ever talk her into this? He wasn't even her type.  
  
The platform came to a halt, and the dive was completely illuminated.  
  
"Alright, where's your skateboard and let's get out of here," Rogue said.  
  
As she did she could see that Evan was already approaching yet another door that they should not be going into.  
  
"Evan, your skateboard did not go in there!"  
  
"I know. But why we're here, aren't you the least bit curious?"  
  
"You remember what curiosity did to the cat, right?" Rogue continued to look around. "You didn't lose your skateboard in here, did you?"  
  
Evan ignored her. He was too excited about seeing what was behind the new door.  
  
"Evan, come here right now, or I'm gonna leave you down here."  
  
He stepped towards it, and the doors slid open. No security down here.  
  
"Evan!"  
  
Evan stepped inside of the doorway, and they quickly shut behind him.  
  
Rogue wanted to leave. She knew that she should. It would serve Evan right; spend a couple of hours down here, alone in the dark and think about what he had done. She groaned in frustration again and walked towards the door. It opened for her as it had for Evan. And, just as it had with Evan, shut quickly as she entered.  
  
"I can't see," Rogue said, not attempting to hide her disgust.  
  
"Come on, help me find a switch."  
  
Rogue felt something touch her breasts. She swatted it away. "Okay, I don't care if it is pitch black in here, you cop another feel the gloves are coming off. literally."  
  
"What're you talking about? Where are the lights?"  
  
As Evan spoke the room illuminated. They could see numerous bars above their heads, much like exorcize bars or something a giant bird might perch on. It was ice cold inside of the room, and despite her best efforts Rogue felt her teeth chattering.  
  
Something growled.  
  
"What is he up to down here?" Evan asked out loud, more to himself than to her.  
  
He started to walk forward. If front of them was some sort of plant growth, the likes of which neither of them had seen before. Blue leaves spotted with green dots sprouted from the cactus-looking plants. The body of the plants heaved in and out, as if it were literally inhaling the air they were breathing. Small spikes grew from the body and branches of the plant, which was only about three and a half feet tall. Some grew on the walls around them, but most were growing on the floor, leaving barely any room for them to enter the alien jungle.  
  
The growling returned. This time it was closer.  
  
"There's an explanation to this, Evan. Don't worry. A simple, logical explanation."  
  
"Neat," Evan said. He was not scared. He moved between the bushes. With every move he made he was sure not to disrupt the spikes that housed them. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What are you doing over there?" Rogue asked.  
  
Another growl.  
  
"R- R-" Evan started, unable to form full words. Fear had completely engulfed him.  
  
Rogue walked forward, also making sure that she didn't touch any of the plant bodies. "Oh my god," Rogue uttered as she approached the clearing that Evan had discovered only a few seconds before. She covered her mouth, half holding back nausea; half holding back the screams that threatened to erupt from her throat. She tried to tell herself this wasn't real, that this was some sort of sick joke that the adults played on students that were too curious, but in her heart she knew that was only false hope.  
  
Another growl.  
  
There, in front of the two X-Men, they saw a collection of human bones. Some were picked clean, while others still held small traces of muscle and blood. One had a body that was still intact. The girl had been stripped and then torn open. The same horrific face she had worn when she died was frozen in place, emitting an everlasting muted scream.  
  
"Let's get out of here, right now," Rogue whispered. She put her gloved hand around Evan's arm and started to pull him along, making sure that he heard her.  
  
Evan followed, too scared to speak. He believed that his hair would have been scared white, if it hadn't been already. How could-  
  
Something grabbed his legs and pulled him to the floor. Evan screamed, instantly shooting two spikes out of his feet. Whatever had him whimpered in pain.  
  
"Evan!" Rogue screamed.  
  
Evan stood up, his body now covered with tiny quill. His leg was torn. "Let's get out of here!" he screamed to her.  
  
Rogue turned and ran. They heard the growling again, but neither of them looked back. They couldn't look back. They didn't want to, and they couldn't know what was behind them. If they did, the monster would surely have them in its grasp, using their fear to capture them.  
  
The two reached the door. Rogue pounded on it loudly.  
  
"How do we get out of here?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well how did you get in?"  
  
"I just walked in here and the thing opened!"  
  
As he spoke the doors slid open. The two X-Men fell forward, and the door quickly shut. They heard the monster on the other side banging against the metal doors. It growled long and loud, leaving their bodies cold with fear.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Rogue asked.  
  
Evan shook his head. "I-I'm not sure."  
  
They heard another banging sound at the door.  
  
"I vote we get out of here, right now," Rogue whispered.  
  
"Me too."  
  
With that the two stood up and exited the secret room; all the while Evan was pulling quills from his arms and legs.  
  
In minutes, they were back in the main part of the Institute. Both of them were ready for a nap, and Evan had missed his competition with Pietro. 


	2. Rahne's Dream

Something Wicked This Way Comes  
  
Part II: Rahne's dream.  
  
Evan sat in his room pulling the small needles from the cactus-like plant out of his skin. He had given up trying to count how many of them he had removed; now all he was concentrating on was not itching the ones that remained. Someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Come in," Evan called, hoping it was Rogue with the ointment she had promised him before she left.  
  
Much to his disappointment Kurt walked into the room. The blue teen smiled warmly, then saw Evan's leg and winced. "What happened?" Kurt asked. Kurt started forward, forgetting to close the door behind him.  
  
"I was on my way to that little competition with Pietro and I wiped out into a prickle bush."  
  
"Ouch. Are you okay, dude?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little stung." Evan pulled another quill from his leg.  
  
"You getting stuck in the prickles, ironic, huh?"  
  
Evan ignored him. His legs felt like they were on fire. What had those plants been anyways? He hated to think, but it might have even been toxic.  
  
The idea sounded insane. But why not? Xavier was keeping some sort of monster in the basement, and he obviously didn't want anyone to know about it. Not to mention the bodies. Bodies! And Xavier lectured him when he skateboarded in the house.  
  
"Pietro said you were too scared to show," Kurt started. "He and the Brotherhood are gloating. They said-"  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" Rahne asked as she entered the room.  
  
"I-" Evan started, but by the time he could speak Kurt was already telling the story.  
  
"He was going to the competition and tried to do a major stunt, but miscalculated and landed in the prickle bushes."  
  
"Wow, ironic."  
  
Evan groaned. Next time he was going to check who it was before he invited them in.  
  
"Is that how you scraped your leg?" Rahne asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Painful?"  
  
Evan rolled his eyes. He pulled another quill out of his leg. He wanted to tell them about the monster, and about the secrets that Xavier was hiding, but decided they wouldn't believe him. They might even leave. That made him contemplate the idea even more.  
  
"Is it painful?" Rahne asked again, moving in front of him to make sure he was paying attention.  
  
"Somewhat."  
  
Where was Rogue with that ointment? Evan's entire body felt like it was burning up, even on the spots that hadn't been stung by the tiny needles.  
  
"Want us to get anything for you, dude?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Nope, but if you could give me some privacy that would be great."  
  
"No way, we're here to help you, right Rahne?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"God isn't there a mailman or something you need to chase Rahne? And Kurt. why don't you go oogle over that picture of Amanda you have in your room?"  
  
He could see that he had hurt their feelings. And Evan even felt bad about it. He hadn't meant to say those things. He hadn't even thought about saying them. They just came out.  
  
Without saying another word the two turned around and walked out of their room. Evan could swear that he could see tears forming at the corner of Rahne's eyes. It wasn't her fault that all she could turn into was a wolf.  
  
He got up to shout apologies at them, but the moment that he did Evan fell to the ground. The stings from the needles had proved too much for him. He wished that he had never gone into that room.  
  
Rogue walked in through the opened door. "Oh my god, are you all right?" she uttered, making sure to close the door behind her. She dropped the container of ointment on the nightstand and rushed to Evan's side. Evan could feel his temperature start to drop. He felt so cold, despite the spring atmosphere.  
  
"I-I don't know what happened. I was fine one minute, then the next." Evan trailed off. How could this have happened?  
  
"I got that stuff you wanted. They didn't have the brand you wanted, so I got the generic stuff." She handed him the bag. For a moment the Goth paused. Then she added, "Maybe it's time we told the Prof what we saw. He might have something to help you."  
  
"Are you nuts?" Evan asked. "You saw what was down there."  
  
"Maybe it was part of some training exorcise that he's building for the Danger Room or something, you know? Maybe that's where he programs his holograms."  
  
"A hologram didn't do this." Evan pointed to his leg, which they had wrapped in a bandage as soon as they returned to his room.  
  
"A security device. You know what a fortress this place can be."  
  
"And the plants?"  
  
Rogue fell silent. Even her weak theories of computer programs couldn't explain those. She'd been trying to think of an explanation all the way to the store and back. She wished that Scott hadn't driven so fast.  
  
"I don't know, but there must be something."  
  
"As far as I'm concerned we should just keep our lips shut and our minds off the subject. As soon as I figure out how, I'm out of here. If you're smart you'll do the same."  
  
"What about the others?"  
  
"We don't know who's in on it with Xavier!"  
  
"Evan, you're being crazy! These are our friends; remember? These are the kids that we go to school with-"  
  
"And have crushes on?"  
  
She knew what he meant. It was true she did have feelings for Scott, but he didn't return those feelings, and Rogue had accepted that.  
  
"If we run, we have to tell them."  
  
"Then I'm running on my own."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Rogue stood up. She couldn't believe what he was saying, but at the same time it did make sense. She didn't know for sure if Xavier had any of the students under mind control, or all of them. She wasn't even a hundred percent sure that he didn't have her under mind control. And she didn't like that.  
  
* * * *  
  
Scott winced in pain as he felt a pin prick the bottom of his right foot. He lifted his leg into the air and examined it. Soon, he found the cause. A small splinter had broken through his sock and penetrated his skin. He removed the splinter and continued on to the nearest trash retainer.  
  
"We've found those all over the place today," Kitty announced from behind him.  
  
"Huh?" Scott asked, taken off guard by her presence.  
  
"Those quills, we've found them all over the place. Like, pretty much everyone's been stung by one. Apparently Evan was doing some trick to show off for a group of girls and ended up in some prickle bushes. He was, like, covered with them. And since he got home everyone has been stung by those things." She pointed to her feet, which were covered by thick fuzzy slippers. "I'm not taking any chances."  
  
"I see. How is Evan?"  
  
"No one knows. He doesn't want to talk to anyone since this all started. He's acting weird. Like, weirder than usual."  
  
"That's Evan for you. Night Kitty."  
  
"Night Scott."  
  
* * * *  
  
Rahne watched the full moon above her, smiling. If she didn't know it would wake everyone she would have howled. As it was the girl and learned to control herself, she decided it was more peaceful to lie on top of the Xavier Institute in silence and solitude than to fully express herself and be irritated by every student and faculty member in the entire place a long time ago.  
  
She scratched her leg, the same spot that she had discovered the quill that she had attained from Evan earlier that day. That ass. He hadn't even apologized to her. She thought that the comment was humorous, be he had meant it to be mean, and that made all the difference.  
  
Something in the bushes below moved. Rahne moved to the edge of the building and looked down. She could see someone moving. It smelled like Evan. What the heck was he doing?  
  
She didn't care. Whatever he was doing was his business. She moved back to the center of the building. Rahne considered jumping down to surprise him; even scare him; a werewolf on a full moon. She smiled. Her hand moved down her pant leg and she started to scratch again.  
  
What the hell was that pin?  
  
The itch became a burn, severe and vicious. Rahne looked down at her leg and could see that some blood had soaked through her jeans. She cursed silently to herself and undid her pants, then pulled them down to her knees. To her horror Rahne could see worms had gnawed through her skin. They crawled in open wounds, eating as they went.  
  
Rahne screamed, suddenly feeling the same burning feeling at her cheek. She reached her fingers up and scratched, pulling out a handful of loose flesh, worms, and blood. She screamed and got to her feet. Rahne wanted to run, but as she started to move the bottom of her leg fell off. She screamed, falling to the roof. The burning started in her back.  
  
Rahne looked up to see a single figure standing above her. Xavier. He was standing, watching her slowly be devoured. An even grin stretched the corner of his face, pure satisfaction that the teen was dying. Rahne stretched out her hand, hoping that the man would help her. Hoping that he would save her from the annelids that attacked her back.  
  
He did not move. Her bloody hands slid down his pant legs, leaving four trails of blood.  
  
Rahne opened her eyes and screamed. She looked down at her legs. Her hands searched frantically and she finally pulled down her pants. Nothing. No worms. No blood. Just the swollen spot where the quill and struck her. She pulled up her pants, changing back to her human form as she did. It was time to go inside.  
  
Rahne did not sleep any more that night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A.N. Is this good? Should I dump the entire story? Please R & R. I need input. 


End file.
